


LTS-Lila Takedown Squad

by gaydisaster4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Adrien Agreste, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisaster4/pseuds/gaydisaster4
Summary: What happens when Adrien's had enough and rivals team up to take down a bigger threat?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Lila promised to leave Marinette alone in exchange for time with Adrien. She managed to get Marinette back into school and hasn't done anything to her since, and with this Adrien has also kept up his end of the deal. That conniving little fox was on a leash as long as she was on the front cover of TeenMagazine.

Marinette stared at the front cover of her latest Gabriel Agreste magazine in envy. A blazing fire awoke in her eyes and she looked as if she'd tear the flimsy paper apart any second. "Woah what's got you in a fury, girl?" Alya jokingly questioned, taking a quick glance over Marinette's shoulder.

Alya let out an exasperated sigh as she spotted the picture of Adrien and Lila on that front cover. "Oh Marinette, I thought you were over this Lila jealousy thing?"

Marinette showed an unimpressed face in return as Miss Bustier called the class to attention. _'I know_ _that Lila's a little liar. But maybe I'm overreacting..? Adrien advised I try and be the bigger person but i just can't bare standing by knowing what she'd really doing.'_ The annoyed teen thought while the class began reading a passage of their latest book.

\-------------------------------------------------‐------------------------------ 

Adrien Agreste quickly made his way through the school as his kwami muttered nonsense from inside his bag. He yawned as he tried to hurry up the stairs as fast as possible to not miss class.

Unlike most kids his age, Adrien liked school and saw it as his opportunity to make a small escape from the hustle and bustle of his home life. Though it isn't his only joy, it is one of his favourites.

Although he's normally on a tight schedule so he can't even be at school all the time, he's grateful for what he has. He was actually making it to his class from an early morning photoshoot at that very moment.

_'Thank goodness Lila wasn't here this time or things would've gone so much slower.'_ Adrien thought to himself. He understands he brought it upon himself to do work with Lila but he's willing to deal with it as long as she doesn't try to hurt his friends again.

Sure the constant touching, and unwanted conversations, and condescending nature can be... well...unbearable but he can manage. 

Or at least that's what he tells himself...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long into the class, Adrien showed up. He carefully placed the permitted absence note on Miss Bustier's desk and attempted to squirm over to his desk without attracting attention.

Having Adrien in the class brought a tender smile to the young designer's face. Adrien believed her. Adrien trusted her. Even if Lila tried to turn everyone, including her best friend, against her, she'd still have Adrien in her corner.

Just like that, Marinette's cruddy day had lit up a bit. 

That is until Lila raised her hand to ask permission for her and Adrien to leave for a last minute 'photo shoot'. It would take an absolute idiot to not notice the look of confusion at this statement plastered on Adrien's face(then again he wore this look a lot so people might just think that's his normal face).

Consumed by whatever it is the two were doing, Marinette failed to properly concentrate in class, constantly fumbling over sentences and getting questions wrong. 

Throughout the lesson she couldn't stop thinking about whatever Lila and Adrien were doing. Her worries were settled a little bit when Adrien had returned to the lesson near the end; although it was slightly concerning that the Auburn haired witch wasn't with him. 

Marinette paid little mind to this though as the bell rang and she packed up all her stuff. Miss Bustier made her stay behind for a minute to give her a quick reminder on the importance of studies and being a good example. After agreeing to everything she said in a monotone manner, Marinette finally made her way to the lunchroom to meet her friends. Her stomach rumbled at the croissant in front of her.

Right as she was about to take a bite into the flaky pastry, a high pitcher scream could be heard from the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop any constructive criticism you have in the comments please!!

Students and teachers alike rushed towards the source of the terrified sound. Many wondered if it was the fault of an akuma and shuddered at the thought of another akumatized victim terrorizing the school.

However, on arrival all they could see was Lila kneeling on the floor infront of an open locker; her face sheltered by her shaking hands. Her classmates quickly surrounded her, asking questions of the situation.

"Lila are you ok?"

"Did something bad happen?"

"Was it an akuma?"

With a nervous hand, she pointed towards her locker. 

The thing was absolutely trashed. Books were scattered and pages were ripped everywhere. The door was almost completely off its hinges and,most peculiarly,tiny paper notes were pinned everywhere.

With a muffled sigh, Lila spoke "T-They say such awful things about me! How I'm a liar a-and I don't deserve to model with Adrien!"

At this statement, Marinette may or may not have noticed Alya giving her a suspicious look but we'd get into that later.

"I also found _this_ in there." About half the class gasped as Lila held up a red string with blue and gold beads. You'd have to be paying extra close attention to Lila to see the devilish smirk edged upon her face.

In a confused panic, Marinette checked her bag for the bracelet,unfortunately not finding it anywhere. Heads turned towards the raven haired girl in realisation.

 _'Don't tell me they actually believe this sob story?'_ Marinette attempted to stutter out an explanation for this mess, the serious glares from her friends glued directly on her.

\--‐----------‐--------------------------------------------------------

Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew for a fact that Lila's locker was completely fine a second ago when they were out of class and since he got back, Marinette had remained in her seat the whole time. It couldn't possibly be her.

"But your locker was perfectly fine earlier, Lila?" Adrien questioned towards the girl. He trusts his friends and knows that they couldn't possibly believe this poorly thought out plan over the literal glue that holds their class together-

"We didn't even go anywhere _near_ my locker Adrien. Are you just trying to protect **her**?"

Lila "pitifully" stared at Marinette, watching the red grow immensely in her pale cheeks. "Marinette was in the classroom the whole time though. And I'm only trying to be honest here, _unlike some people."_

He wasn't too sure if that last part was loud enough to be audible to the other people around, but it sure caused a rise out of Lila.

"How could you Adrien!? It has to be her! She's always picking on me, calling me a liar! It's obvious she's jealous of me!! You **know** this Adrien!"

The icy glares in the room quickly shifted over to the blond model. He didn't really care though. All that mattered in that moment was that Lila _broke_ her promise. She broke her part of the deal. In that moment, all Adrien could see was red.

"I trusted you to not pull something like this. I guess it seems I was wrong! You and I both know you're lying and it's honestly concerning that you've gotten away with it for so long!" 

Lila flinched, _genuinely_ flinched at the yelling. Never in a million years would she or anyone else expect golden boy Adrien Agreste to call her out, let alone yell.

"I deeply regret letting you just get away with this for so long. You've been hurting Marinette and I am **done** just standing by and hoping you'll change! That wouldn't be fair to Marinette!"

Bending down and placing a firm hand on Lila's shoulder, he tensed. "This ends now." 

He uttered these words and remained in silence afterwards. With a stone cold glare, he grabbed Marinette's hand and stormed out of the room. Everyone left stood there in completed silence;all with one thought on their minds:

_What.Just.Happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila:Breaks her promise  
> Adrien:Don't come near me OR my girlfrie-I MEAN BEST FRIEND ever again  
> The class:Wtf... o.o

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette:About to eat a croissant after a bad day  
> High pitched scream:Imma bout to end this girl's whole career


End file.
